guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Splinter Mine
I'm a bit peturbed by this entry and the reason is that I'm not sure that Splinter Mines are actual creatures. I mean they behave more like (self renewing) traps than anything else. I mean you can't kill them, target them with spells or heal them. I really doubt these should be a creature stub but i'm frankly a bit mystified what to categorise them as. Category:Traps is for the Ranger skills and placing this in that would be confusing (and wrong). Anyone have any ideas or should I just leave it? :I'd say it falls into Category:Carried Objects, as you pick it up and carry it. --Rainith 17:11, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::There's the plant-looking thing that you get the purple thing from, and then there's the purple thing. Are they both called Splinter Mine? I think the former is a plain Object (like Gearbox) and the latter is a Carried Object. -PanSola 18:13, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :::Been a while since I did the mission, but I think the only this that is a named object is the carried thing. I think after it blows/is picked the plant is not targetable until a new mine generates. I could be wrong though, long time since I've done that mission. --Rainith 18:47, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Okay just tested it, both the plant and the core/bomb/trap is called Splinter Mine. plus the plant is still targetable even if there is no mine in it (you just get diddly)--William Blackstaff 21:10, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :::::I'd say that it falls in both Category:Objects and Category:Carried Objects then. --Rainith 23:46, 9 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::I'd say the ARTICLE falls in both, however it's going to be an article of two different objects with identical names. Splinter Mine (object) vs Splinter Mine (carried object). Damn, maybe I need to invent another category for things like Gearbox and this splinter mine object... since a carried object is a subclass of object. Grr. Also those pedistals you get the crystals from in Aurora Glade mission. Things to get carried objects from, or to put into/onto. Any idea for names? -PanSola 00:30, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::Idea 1: Object Holder ::::::::Idea B: Stationary Objects --Rainith 00:38, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::::I want to separate them from Bleached Bones, levers, monuments, chests etc... I don't have an issue making Object Holder a sub-class of Stationary Object, but would hestitate to add the Stationary Object category if there are no other benefitsl Maybe I'm just wary because I just added what, 4 categories in the past 24 hours? I haven't worked on Category:Containers at all yet (bag and belt pouch; Backpack I vote not an item at all but is debatable) or Category:Equipments (consisting of Weapons, Armor, and Containers).-PanSola 00:49, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmmm, I don't know that I see a need to seperate them that much. And I think containers is a bad category, we don't need a category for 2 items. And what about chests? Those are definately containers, same for Ore Boxes (ok, so those don't have a page yet, the things Ore Ingots come out of). Also I believe if you do an equipment category (unless I've forgotten that much since my school days), that you mean Category:Equipment. --Rainith 01:10, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::::::The official online manual describes bag and belt pouches as containers. While I know we only strictly adhere to the in-game terms, in general I perfer to respect the online manual as much as possible. But yeah becuase it only has 2 items, I probably won't bother making a category over them. :::::::::::Orb box and chest are individually unique in that what they hold items and not objects. Orb box directly put the ore into your inventory, whereas chest throw it up and let it drop to the ground. I would consider locked chest, old-style stash, and quest reward chest to be one type, but different from Ore box. On the other hand, Gearbox, Pedistal, Splinter Mine, and quite a few other objects work more uniformly, thus I feel a subcategory just for them is justified. -PanSola 01:39, 10 December 2005 (UTC) I would prefer one category for things that you can target to interact with that cannot be carried, irregardless of wheather they have something that comes out of them/put into them/pop up a dialogue box/play a merry tune/etc... Otherwise I feel it would be going to extremes. What about the Healing Spring (Object)? It changes one item (Hunter's Horn) to another (Purified Hunter's Horn), does that mean we need to make another category for it? At some point it becomes unwieldy and to be honest rediculous. I think it's better that we stop before we reach that point rather than try to reign it in later. But definately before you start on this, I'd like to hear some other people's opinions. We know where each of us stand on this now. :) --Rainith 01:48, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :Healing Spring (Object) wouldn't get its own subcategory because there is nothing else like it. To avoid problem of "unwieldy", perhaps require a sub-category to at least have 3 (or 4 or 5 or a minimum percentage of the parent category) items under it or it doesn't get formed (with case-by-case exceptions). There are enough top-level objects sharing the commone trait of serving as a holder for carried objects that I feel a sub-category for them is well-deserved. I'm not trying to get everything that is currently a top-level Object into a subcategory. I'm trying to lump sizable portions of one big category and form a sub-category with them. And hopefully someone else do chip it their opinions d-: -PanSola 02:04, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::This is what I get for asking questions =D. I was thinking we just give Splinter Mine another category instead of Category:Creature, instead it seems I've spawned a huge discussion. Oh well more the merrier I suppose. :::Discussion is good, IF YOU ARE CONTRIBUING TO IT!!! d-: seriously though, do you think the things that hold carried objects deserve its own sub-category under Objects or not. And explain your point of view. (-: ::::It depends entirely on how many of the 'holders' there are. I can only think of 2 off the top of my head (the Thorn Pedestals & Splinter Mine). In my opinion I don't think there are enough to warrent a subcategory. ::::In fact the Thorn pedestal article seems to have the right idea. The holders should be placed in Category:Environment and the carried objects be place in Category:Carried Objects. in cases like this article where both the holder and the carried object are named the same thing (Splinter Mine) then the article should belong in both categories. There isn't any real point in making two articles name Splinter Mine (object) & Splinter Mine (Carried Object) as neither article will have much information in them. (Yes I have a thing about one line articles.) ::::I definatly stand by my orignal thinking that a Splinter Mine isn't a creature and should definatly not be in Category:Creature stub :::::Blah, Karlos might think it's a creature because it's a plant, but I went ahead and turned creature-stub into regular stub. -PanSola 06:18, 11 December 2005 (UTC) Only enemies? It tested it with henchmen (without having enemies or other Splinter Mines around). All henchmen got a bleeding. I didn't. -- numma_cway 12:35, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Damage Triggers balthazar's spirit but not essence bond. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:33, 25 May 2007 (CDT)